Grey Wardens
“In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice.” Grey Warden motto The Grey Wardens are an ancient organization of warriors of exceptional ability dedicated to fighting darkspawn in all of Thedas. They are headquartered in the very place of their founding, the Weisshaupt Fortress in the Anderfels, but maintain a presence in most other nations as well. The Grey Wardens are known for ignoring a recruit's racial, social, national, and even criminal background if they deem the person valuable in terms of character or ability. Despite their small numbers, the Grey Wardens have been instrumental in defeating each Blight so far, and thus vital to the survival of the world as a whole. Most Dragon Age material released (novels, games, and comics) have been strongly centered around the Grey Wardens. History The First Blight and the Founding The First Blight occurred in -395 Ancient (395 years before the Chantry calendar), or 800 TE (800 years from the founding of the Tevinter Imperium), a plague was unleashed upon the world. The Deep Roads, underground highways built by dwarves, were swarmed with monstrous creatures that became known as the "darkspawn". These creatures seemed limitless in number, and spread a taint that infected other living creatures, mutating them into monsters, and even corrupted the very environment around them. The cult of the Maker claimed this was the result of Tevinter mages entering the Fade through a ritual and attempting to usurp the Golden City, although dwarves and other non-humans discounted the theory. Nevertheless, this invasion of darkspawn — named the Blight — soon destroyed most of the underground kingdoms of the dwarves and spread to the surface world. Thedas was in chaos and entered a dark age. The darkspawn were found to be led by an immensely powerful dragon tainted with the darkspawn corruption; this creature was named an archdemon and believed to be one of the Old Gods worshipped by Tevinter. In -305 Ancient (890 TE), after nearly a century of bitter war against the darkspawn hordes, a group of veteran warriors came together in Weisshaupt Fortress in the Anderfels, the western part of the Tevinter Imperium. They had somehow discovered the process of Joining, and employed it to found a brotherhood that cut all other ties in order to dedicate themselves to fighting the darkspawn. They called themselves the Grey Wardens, and would accept anyone, no matter their race or background, without distinction if only deemed suitable to join the order. The Grey Wardens first appeared on the battlefield during the attack on Nordbotten, arriving mounted on griffons, plunging into the darkspawn with each Warden taking on crowds of ten or twenty darkspawn at once. Incredibly, they broke the horde and won the battle. They proved to be a desperately needed spark of hope in the darkest of hours, and quickly gained renown since. The Grey Wardens started receiving tithes, supplies, and recruits from all lands; they grew, building fortresses and functioning as elite shock troops making quick and devastating strikes wherever darkspawn appeared, as well as rallying the mundane armies to greater deeds. During the next 100 years, humanity slowly managed to stand up and push back the Blight. Finally, in -203 Ancient (992 TE), the Grey Wardens gathered an allied army composed of soldiers from the Tevinter Imperium, the tribes of the Ciraine (future Orlais), and Rivain to confront the main darkspawn horde, led by the archdemon now indentified as Dumat. The massive battle was waged at the Silent Plains, in what is now southern Tevinter or northern Nevarra, and Dumat fell to the Grey Wardens. It took several years to eradicate remaining darkspawn hordes, but the deed was done and the Grey Wardens had carved their legend. After the Battle of the Silent Plains, they were much celebrated and most nations gave formal promises of support for further darkspawn invasions. The Grey Wardens were also given the Right of Conscription to guarantee sufficient recruits. The Second Blight and the Chantry In 1:5 Divine, approximately 200 years since the slaying of Dumat, the archdemon Zazikel rose to lead the Second Blight. The entire city of Nordbotten — the very place where the Grey Wardens first appeared on the battlefield — was destroyed before a defense could be organized. The Tevinter Imperium withdrew from the Anderfels, abandoning it in an attempt to protect central Tevinter. The Anderfels area was in much trouble, and even the Grey Warden headquarters in Weisshaupt came under siege by the darkspawn. Fortunately, the armies of the recently founded Orlesian Empire under the command of Emperor Kordillus Drakon I proved both motivated and capable of standing up to the Blight. After several victories against the darkspawn, Drakon's army lifted the siege of Weisshaupt in 1:33 Divine and proceeded to save the rest of the Anderfels together with the Wardens. The Anderfels joined with the Orlesian Empire, and the Grey Wardens were sufficiently impressed by Drakon's actions to convert to the Chantry of Andraste. In the following decades, the Blight was again slowly pushed back and the Grey Wardens took command of the war. The archdemon Zazikel was finally confronted and slain by Grey Wardens in 1:95 Divine at Starkhaven in the Free Marches. The Third Blight The Third Blight began with the awakening of Toth in 3:10 Towers, roughly 200 years after the last Blight. The initial darkspawn attacks occurred in central Thedas in Tevinter and Orlais, but even though the hordes were larger than those previously encountered, a rapidly-organized defense led by the Grey Wardens managed to hold them back. The darkspawn attacks started to focus on the more lightly defended Free Marches while Tevinter and Orlais tried to remain neutral, but pressure from the Grey Wardens eventually brought them into the war. The darkspawn horde was crushed at Hunter Fell in the Free Marches in 3:25 Towers, and Toth was slain by the Grey Wardens. The third Blight remained a relatively short event compared to previous Blights. The Fourth Blight Not much is told about the Grey Wardens for another 200 years, when Andoral awakened and the Fourth Blight began in 5:12 Exalted. Most of the damage was to the east of traditional Grey Warden territory, in the Free Marches, Antiva, and Rivain, but the Anderfels was also attacked and Hossberg, not far from Weisshaupt, came under siege. This time, both Tevinter and Orlais were lightly attacked and refused to send aid. The hero of the fourth Blight was an elven Grey Warden named Garahel, who first led the liberation of Hossberg in 5:20 Exalted and then managed to gather an army from the Free Marches to support the Grey Wardens. Garahel's army marched north and faced the main horde in 5:24 Exalted at Ayesleigh, where Garahel was lost after personally slaying Andoral. Exalted Age to Dragon Age After the fourth Blight, the influence of the Grey Wardens waned considerably. It would be 400 years before the fifth Blight, and many started to think it would never happen. Although remaining an eternal threat to the dwarves, darkspawn were rarely seen by surface people, and the Grey Wardens were slowly forgotten. In the vicinity of 7:10 Storm (counting backward from other dates given), there was an awkward incident in Ferelden with the local Warden-Commander—Sophia Dryden, previously a rival for the crown of Ferelden—becoming involved in a planned coup d'état. The result was fighting between Grey Wardens and the royal army, the loss of Commander Sophia and her command at Soldier's Peak, and King Arland banishing the order from Ferelden—although it became a close thing with the Grey Wardens; a force of less than one hundred, nearly defeating the entire Fereldan armyKing Maric in Dragon Age: The Calling). The Grey Wardens were allowed back in Ferelden by King Maric in 9:10 Dragon and they were able to begin a slow rebuilding, but by 9:30 Dragon, their presence remained light and the order was not well known. The Fifth Blight The Awakening Organization The nominal leader of our order is the First Warden, but you can expect little assistance or guidance so far from the Anderfels. Even those close to Weisshaupt learn to suffer alone. The murmurs are true--the First Warden is often embroiled in the politics of the Anderfels and has little opportunity to consider worldly matters. I would like to believe it is a matter of survival, not of political self-interest. --Codex Entry: The First Warden The order of Grey Wardens is commanded by the First Warden in Weisshaupt. The hierarchy seems to follow a system of national branches, each commanded by a local officer referred to as a Warden-Commander or a Commander of the Grey. Apparently, small numbers make for a simple hierarchy, as no other ranks have been mentioned; the other members appear to follow a less formal "pecking order" determined by seniority (decided by time of Joining). At the time of Dragon Age: Origins in 9:30 Dragon, the strength of the Grey Wardens is estimated at over 1,000 in the Anderfels, several hundred in Orlais, and around two dozen in Ferelden. The Right of Conscription Should they need to, the Grey Wardens possess the Right of Conscription; they may demand that any individual from king to criminal be drafted into their ranks. However — especially in Ferelden — this right is used sparingly for fear of political reprisal. Further complicating matters, the Grey Wardens don’t accept just anyone. Only the best and brightest are invited, regardless of race or social standing. Notable Grey Wardens *Alistair *Avernus *Anders (Awakening; depending on player's choice) *Asturian *Bregan *Duncan *Fiona *Genevieve *Justice (Kristoff; Awakening) *Loghain Mac Tir (depending on player's choice in the Landsmeet) *Martine *Nathaniel Howe (Awakening; depending on player's choice) *Oghren (Awakening; depending on player's choice) *Orlesian Warden (Awakening; default if character not imported from Origins) *Riordan *Sigrun (Awakening; depending on player's choice) *Sophia Dryden *The Warden *Utha *Velanna (Awakening; depending on player's choice) Heraldry The heraldry of the Grey Wardens is an argent griffon segreant on azure. The Grey Warden Commanders, at least in the time of Sophia Dryden, seem to have their own heraldry as well. The blazon for that charge might be rendered as two griffons displayed addorsed, wings elevated, maintaining a branch fesswise between them. On Sophia Dryden's Warden Commander Armor, the charge appears in or, on a field sable. The artistic rendition of the charge on the armor is distinct from that seen on the heavy metal shields. Codex Entries Trivia * In all of the cinematics, Grey Wardens are never shown actually dying. The only exception is the final cinematic of the Darkspawn Chronicles DLC, where Alistair is beheaded by the Hurlock Vangaurd. * Dragon Age: The Calling by David Gaider gives further insight into many aspects of Grey Warden lore. * The Grey Wardens bear some resemblance to the daemon-hunting Grey Knights from the Warhammer 40,000 setting. * The Grey Wardens also resemble the Knights Templar. Parallels can be seen by comparing the Blights to the Crusades, the small numbers with each organization started with, secret rituals that in which new members are recruited, and how they were abolished in Ferelden by King Arland, similar to how the Knights Templar were dissolved by King Philip IV of France in 1307-1314. * The Grey Warden Commander insignia seems to be heavily based on the Double-headed eagle, a common symbol in European heraldry, most commonly associated with the the Holy Roman Empire. The symbol has been used by many countries throughout the history and is still used today, most notably by Russia (see Coat of arms of Russia). * In all joining cinematics if the candidate fails they fall forward, and if they succeed they fall onto their back. *Becoming a Grey Warden seems to lend itself to greater powers, aside from being able to sense darkspawn. This is evidenced by the Power of Blood trees and the fact that when the Warden (and companions in Awakening) go through the Joining, they gain 1 attribute point and 1 spell or talent. References Category:Grey Warden Lore Category:Grey Warden Lore Category:Lore Category:Groups